loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE/Other Lore/Minor theories
Other than the Music Videos, Teasers, and Cinema Theories, there are some other pieces of the lore that Blockberry Creative has scattered throughout the internet for Orbits to find. Phases of LOONA As we know from the name LOONA, the group coincides with the moon. LOONA is pronounced the same as the Spanish word Luna, meaning moon. And as we have seen the moon is an important symbol to LOONA. From the official logo showing the phases of the moon to teaser photos to album covers centered around the moon, and even songs such as Eclipse or Satellite. The idea of the universe and space plays heavily into LOONA's concept, with the moon at the center of it. And as we know the moon is constantly shifting. As the moon rotates around the earth the sun's rays hit the surface of the moon and bounce down to earth, causing the surface of the moon to be visible at night. Due to the rotation of the earth and of the moon and the angle at which the light hits, at times only certain parts of the moon are visible from earth. We call these the phases of the moon. But it is important to note that it takes around 27 days for the moon to make a complete orbit around earth and almost 30 days to complete all of the phases of the moon. This again ties back to LOONA, with the concept of a new girl each month. Theory 1 (also coincides with X1X) Theory 2 (this one is InSaNe) Phases of LOONA 1.jpg The Phases of LOONA 2.jpg This theory is used to predict each comeback pattern. The Three Planes of the LOONAVERSE Each sub-unit of LOONA lives in a "plane" of the LOONAVERSE. These are essentially different dimensions within the universe, and are also the three planes of the möbius strip (As discussed above). The first plane is titled "earth" and is where 1/3 is located. This can also be seen from the fact that each member represents a different part of the world, with HeeJin in Paris, HyunJin in Japan, HaSeul in Iceland, and ViVi in Hong Kong. Most people consider them to be at the bottom of the LOONAVERSE, since they are the foundation for the rest of LOONA. Many believe that they also represent the light, or the pure side of the möbius strip. The second plane, or the middle plane is where ODD EYE CIRCLE live, and is commonly called the "middle plane", "middle earth", or even "the cosmos". Each of them have superpowers, with Kim Lip's super speed, JinSoul's teleportation, and Choerry's "plane switching". In Choerry's case, this means that she can travel between the dimensions of the LOONAVERSE, using mirrors (as seen in Love Cherry Motion). There have also been theories that JinSoul can travel between dimensions as well, since her ability is teleportation, and she is seen in the 1/3 and yyxy planes. It is believed that since they are in the middle of the three worlds, they are neither light nor dark, but inbetween. The third and final plane is the plane yyxy inhabits, titled "Edenism", or simply, "Eden". Each member of yyxy has a representative fruit and a complex relationship with the other members of their subunit, as explained above. They are also considered to be the dark side of the möbius strip, and (as mentioned in the analysis of the love4eva music video) eat their fruit to gain enlightenment, and fall from Eden. (More of this topic is discussed under Cultural References.) Some believe that since Eden is at the highest point in the LOONAVERSE they have the most knowledge about the other planes and the other members, but this has yet to be confirmed.Daebak Jjang's Theory on the three worlds "Who's Next Girl?" Teasers JinSoul having two, (blue & black), Choerry only has one? (purple & white) The Borders of Music Videos *White Bars: HeeJin, Choerry, Kim Lip, Girl Front, Sweet Crazy Love, JinSoul, Yves *No Borders: HyunJin, Chuu, HaSeul, YeoJin, Love & Live, Sonatine *Questionable Borders: Go Won, ViVi *Black Bars: Olivia Hye, love4eva LOONA isn't the only kpop group to experiment with borders for their music videos. SM Entertainment loves to give their artists' music videos this layout (such as BoA, Red Velvet, NCT, etc.), but since we are in the LOONAVERSE we must take every detail with a grain of salt including what color Blockberry Creative decides for the background of their videos. There's a common debate between LOONA theorists about how much do the LOONA girls know. To what extent does each member understand the workings of the LOONAVERSE, and how much are their actions influenced by this factor? Birbfriend asks if it's possible that a minor detail such as the color of borders on a music video can determine this. The Eden DNA When fans visited the http://dlrowehtanool.com/ site during the yyxy members' promotions, the website appeared to be nothing more than a gif of a spinning DNA strand, with the title "mobius" as the name of the page. This further confirms the theory that the möbius strip is an important part of the LOONAVERSE. Fans have begun to call this gif the "Eden DNA" since yyxy's concept is new DNA, and their location is Eden. The website was shut down after yyxy finished promoting Love4eva, and now visited holds nothing but a blank page. Yet to this day screenshots and theories of the "Eden DNA" still remain.Eden DNA Theory Source Tumblr Even though yyxy has said themselves that their concept is new DNA, the term "yyxy" refers to the chromosomes that determine an organisms' sex, while the Eden DNA is a strand of DNA, that would make up these chromosomes. It's also important to note that DNA is made up of four parts, adenine, guanine, thymine, and cytosine. Each compliments each other, with adenine pairing with thymine and guanine pairing with cytosine (see diagram below). Could this represent the four members of yyxy? Then who would compliment who, and what is the purpose of this website? Birbfriend's Theory Birbfriend theorizes that the names of the members are the key to which members of yyxy represent which parts of the DNA. "Commonly when talking about DNA, the four nitrogen bases are shortened to abrvieating letters in order to simplify a long and complicated DNA strand. They are shortened into A, G, C, and T." According to her, based on the members' names, the nucleotides would represent as follows: *G - G'oWon *C - '''C'huu *A - Olivi'''a (She believes that this is due to the fact that Olivia is the only member of yyxy with a name that has an A in it) *T - 'Y'ves ("This is a bit of a stretch, but since Thymine has a y in it, and Yves starts with a Y, she would represent the Th'y'mine") Missdesudesu's Theory A user by the name of missdesudesu on tumblr managed to pull 12 colors out of the Eden DNA. Though they did not expand on this idea, Birbfriend interpreted the 12 colors as the representative colors of the LOONA members, as shown below. MissdesdesTumblrEdenDNA.jpeg|Missdesudesu's Take EdenDNAColors.jpeg|Birbfriend's Interpretation Bragen's Theory Reddit user Bragen (aka loonaretheworld) took the idea of the connection between yyxy's chromosome and the Eden DNA a step further with their hypothesis.loonaretheworld's Theory Reverse Order Theory Daebak Jjang was the first ever Orbit to suggest the Reverse Order Theory, which is the theory that if you take the four members of yyxy and three members of 1/3 (plus YeoJin) with the members of yyxy backwards, you are given two parallel lines, each with four members. The Mirrored Girls (Counterparts) As part of the Reverse Order Theory, every member of the LOONAVERSE has a counterpart, but only a select few are truly mirrored, these being the members of yyxy and LOONA 1/3. If we look at Chuu and YeoJin, they share many similarities. Both represent child-like characters, that struggle with the aspect of love. We can see that Yves was trying to create Chuu to be a copy of YeoJin for yyxy, but due to them being on different planes of the same universe, with Chuu being on the darker side and YeoJin on the lighter, we see that YeoJin is truly a more child-like character, while Chuu is a replica with a sinister twist. Even though Chuu may be oblivious to it, Yves uses her like a pawn in order to do her bidding, while Chuu is under the impression that it is just Yves showing her love for Chuu. In the case of YeoJin, we see the other members of 1/3 caring for her in a motherly fashion, with HyunJin's gifts, HeeJin's love, and HaSeul's motherly touch. The second main part of the mirrored girls are HaSeul and Go Won. Both members of LOONA struggle with a similar dilemma, having a cold icy heart and having to find themselves and give into love in order to truly become members of LOONA. In HaSeul's case, HyunJin pushes her to choose between peace or truth. She decides truth, and therefore loses YeoJin in the process. With Go Won, we see her trying to block out the members of yyxy, until she gives into their love, specifically Yves'. The interesting thing is that with both girls' situations, both Yves and HyunJin were coming from places of love and care, which differs drastically from the situation between their feelings for Chuu and YeoJin. The Chess Theory The chess theory is based off of LOONA's individual teasers for X X.Caskerbox's Twitter LOONAVERSE Power Structure As shown through the music videos, not every member of the LOONAVERSE has the power or ambition that others do. This shows an imbalance of capabilities. Birbfriend has laid out this power structure as seen below. We can assume that Olivia and Yves are not powerful enough to takedown HeeJin on her own, and therefore requires the help of other girls in the LOONAVERSE. yyxy teasers: Youtube versus Vlive Video comparison of yyxy's teasers The Birds Outside In the first few seconds of the music videos for Kiss Later, Love & Live, Rain 15db, Eclipse, Girl Front, and Butterfly we hear the same clip of birds chirping. Members' Introductions In dance covers, the moon goes to right instead of left showing us that this doesn't connect to the LOONAVERSE, but instead our world. This also tells us that the entirety of the LOONAVERSE mirrors our world just as Earth Mirrors Eden, Choerry mirrors HyunJin, and so forth. Other Sub-Units The Day and Night Units The Day and the Night Units were first theorized during teasers for LOONA's debut, when six of the members' teasers were released at 12am (KST) and six were released at 12pm (KST). This was later confirmed when the photocards for the limited edition B of + + was either of the "Day Unit" or the "Night Unit". LOONA ++ Teaser 1.png|Night Unit LOONA ++ Teaser 2.png|Day Unit Night Unit (PM) * Go Won * YeoJin * Chuu * Choerry * HaSeul * ViVi ++ Promotional Picture Go Won.jpeg|Go Won ++ Promotional Picture YeoJin.jpeg|YeoJin ++ Promotional Picture Chuu.jpeg|Chuu ++ Promotional Picture Choerry.jpeg|Choerry ++ Promotional Picture HaSeul.jpeg|HaSeul ++ Promotional Picture ViVi.jpeg|ViVi Day Unit (AM) * JinSoul * Olivia Hye * HyunJin * HeeJin * Yves * Kim Lip ++ Promotional Picture JinSoul.jpeg|JinSoul ++ Promotional Picture Olivia Hye.jpeg|Olivia Hye ++ Promotional Picture HyunJin.jpeg|HyunJin ++ Promotional Picture HeeJin.jpeg|HeeJin ++ Promotional Picture Yves.jpeg|Yves ++ Promotional Picture Kim Lip.jpeg|Kim Lip As seen based on the teasers, some of the members wear black clothing and some wear white, pointing to the idea of two opposing chess teams, one being the white unit and one being the black unit, or the day and the night.Day & Night Units TumblrDay and Night unitsDay and Night Units 2Day and Night Units 3Day and Night Units 4Day and Night Units 5 The Chess Units The chess units are as follows: The White Unit * Kim Lip * JinSoul * Olivia Hye * HyunJin * YeoJin * Yves The Black Unit * HaSeul * Go Won * HeeJin * Chuu * ViVi * Choerry Line & Up Units The Up & Line Units were featured as photocards for X X Limited A. The Units go as follows: Line Unit * ViVi * Choerry * YeoJin * Chuu * Go Won * HaSeul Up Unit * HeeJin * HyunJin * Kim Lip * JinSoul * Yves * Olivia Hye References Navigation ---- Category:LOONAVERSE/Other Lore